Leaving Wonderland
by Batya
Summary: Just sort of an extension on the final scenes of Alice from Hatters POV
1. Chapter 1

**I am trying to vent some of my pent up fangirlness over Alice and what better way than to write fanfiction(since can I cant run around my room shrieking as I have a roommate and she already thinks I am insane…and I might be…but that's besides the point.**

**This is basically the last part from Hatter's POV…imagine it like he is literally telling the story aloud because that's sort of how I wrote it. And sorry if I don't get the dialogue right. I'm doing it from memory…and hopefully it isn't too bad**

**Disclaimer: don't own Alice or the Hatter…now pardon me why I go into a corner and cry about it**

Leaving Wonderland

God I hate myself sometimes. I was staring at her talking to that guy. Ok…so maybe he was not just some guy…he was her boyfriend and now a king too…I know I don't exactly match up to that. I couldn't even watch as he offered her the ring…probably for more legitimate reasons this time. Just imagining the look of joy on her face made me want to rip my own heart out…well maybe not my heart…I like it where it is…doing its little job and all that

I took comfort knowing she would be happy with him as I turned to go. Saying goodbye now would have just been too much to bear.

Suddenly I heard it

"Hatter!" she called. I turned to her. She was smiling at me…god she was gorgeous…and before I knew it…I was walking towards her...like my feet have a mind of their own… Although up close I saw she didn't have the ring on her finger. I had to admit I was confused now.

So we stood there trying to say goodbye. I was trying to say more than that but god help me I couldn't do it. Soon a man in a white lab coat was telling her she had to go. Pulling her away from me. I almost wanted to hit him but there's no point.

Or maybe there was. She looked sad in those moments before she turned to face the mirror. Why would she be sad unless…I wasn't sure and I wanted to say something…I wanted to say a lot of things actually…but she was thrown through the looking glass and it was too late…

Or maybe not.

I had to act quickly otherwise I might not be able to find her. Her world is a big place and I didn't exactly know my way.

I quickly ran over to that old geezer clapping him on the shoulder. And to his credit, the old man caught on quickly.

"You're going after her" he stated.

"Yeah…thanks for your help and all that" I spoke quickly knowing I was late for a VERY important date…to use the old saying…and he just grinned at me before saying

"Well then get a move on! Your love is getting away!" and before I could do a thing he marched me over to Jack.

"he is going after his love" the man stated to Jack who simply turned to face im with a look of confusion and his mouth open. I could only shrug and try to smile since apparently Charlie was taking care of things now. Jack stared at me for a long moment. His eyes searching for something in me. Haven't a clue what that was but he seemed to find it when he snapped his fingers and some suits came over.

"Go get some Earth clothes and find my leather jacket and bring my wallet." Now I was really confused but Jack simply turned to me and said

"I stil have the Duchess and I ould like to know Alice has somebody to make her happy. I guess we will have to settle for you." Now I was confused and insulted…but what was I expecting? He was a king now and I am just the lowly owner of a tea shop…at least he was helping me…I think…

Well Jack marched me off to a room…lots of marching today…well anyway he had me put on some odd clothes. Apparently they are normal on Earth. Then he handed me what apparently is called a wallet.

"this is what money I had left. You will need it there. Here's the keys to my apartment. I wont be coming back to it and it's already bought so you wont have to pay for much aside from electricity and so on." Electricity? I wasn't sure what he was talking about and I really wished he would hurry up and send me through.

"Just tell them you're my…cousin…or brotherand that your house sitting. Then jus sa I got married off in Switzerlan or something…If you manage to meet up with Alice she can help with that part." I just kept nodding until he took my hat off.

"what the—" I started but he interrupted me.

"You wont need it but if you must bring it. Don't wear it for a time. If you look to weird her mother may not let you see her" I just nodded and held my hat in my hand as he brought me back to the looking glass. Charlie was there and he faced me one last time

"Goodbye lad, and good luck" he said theatrically as ever. Jack was beide him and he just sort of nodded at me before Charlie shoved me through the looking glass.

Man that guy was as mad as ever.

But I had bigger fish to fry as I tumbled down. Thankfully I landed on my feet.

I glanced around getting my bearings…and it took a moment for me to spot the girl curled up on the other side of the alley.

"Alice!" I yelled running over to her. She was unconscious but other than that she seemed alright. But I have no clue about these things and well…I panicked a little bit…it was only a little bit really! But anyway I ran out of the alley and called for help.

An older woman was looking around not too far away and she came running over. Something in the back of my brain popped up with how she looked a little like Alice.

"What is it?" she asked, breathless.

"This girl…she is unconscious and…uh…" I didn't have to say anymore though because she went racing down the alleyway leaving me to think up some plausible excuse for why I was there.

"Alice!" the woman cried running over to her. I ran back over as well.

"You know her?" I asked…I had my suspicions but one needs to be sure with these things.

"She is my daughter." The woman stated.

And that answered that question.

"Well it looks like she might have just knocked her head a little." The woman made a noise looking back down the alleyway regretfully.

"Goodness… and I walked here! If only I brought the car…"

"Ah well…I can help you carry her…if it's not too far"

what can I say? I am an opportunist. She looked at me with relief

"Really? Would you? That's so good, it isn't that far…but I wouldn't be able to—"

"It's fine" I told her cutting off the thank yous before it got embarrassing. Reaching down I lifted up Alice, trying not to stare at her too much…is it weird to be happy to see somebody even when they're unconscious?

Nevermind.

I looked at her mother

"Lead on" I said it with mock seriousness and her mother grinned at me.

She led the way piping up occasionally with another thank you or a question like

"So what were you doing there" to which I had to pretend not to be totally stumped as my brain went into overtime thinking of something…oh yeah…

"Ah well…I'm in the construction business and we might be…ah… renovating in that area so I thought I would check it out" her mother nodded sagely. God I'm good.

Eventually she piped up with more thank yous and apologizing for not introducing herself and her name is Carol and what is my name? and so on. I told her my name is David…I almost said Hatter but whatever.

Soon enough we reached their place. Carol led the way in showing me to Alice's room. Again I had to pretend that I didn't care and had to force myself not to linger once I had placed her on her bed.

Making my exit as swift as possible between all the thanking and your welcoming …told her to let me know if Alice was alright and she said she would be happy to and whatnot

As soon as she shut the door I went on my way to get some normal clothes . and make myself look proper.

The next day I lolled about in that alley for a bit and sure enough Carol came rushing over to find me. She was all smiles and thanks for last night and whatever. Told me to come by around noon, Alice should be up by then and all that.

Again I had to pretend not to be very Very excited by this. And apparently I am a wonderful actor since Carol didn't seem to notice.

And let me tell you twelve O' clock couldn't have taken longer to come. But it did and as soon as it did I went and knocked on their door. I could hear her mother calling down that hallway about the nice construction worker from last night. I just stood there resisting the urge to try and smooth my hair out or something.

But after what seemed an age the door opened and Carol welcomed me in.

"Hello David so good to—" neither of us heard the rest

"Hatter!" I heard that beautiful voice call. And I will admit here and now I don't think hearing my name ever made me happier than in that moment…ok well the moment was kind of topped as Alice raced over to give me a hug. ..finally!

…And then she told me she was happy to see me!

And then she kissed me…or I kissed her…and it was wonderful. There was a lot of lovey stuff going on for about a minute before we realized her mother was standing there looking incredibly confused…poor woman…I would be too…although at that moment I was just sort of happy…ok I was really happy.

As we faced Carol, Alice reached down and took my hand. I am amazed I didn't just start floating on the spot or something.

Her mother just faced us with this look…it was slightly terrifying actually

"I think an explanation may be in order"

Me and Alice looked at each other…man I was happy to see those eye again! Then we turned back to Carol

"…well… " I started

"It's a long story" Alice said. Carol folded her arms and faced us.

"Well let me get you two some tea and I'll hear it from the beginning" as she headed for the kitchen Alice turned to me with a grin on her face

"Tea, isn't that your favorite Hatter?" now I was grinning to

"I do love a good tea party" she giggled leaning into my shoulder a little

"Well this will be one for the books" she said turning to face me with those beautiful eyes and that wonderful smile.

I let her pull me into their living room.

Once on the couch she turned to face me

"Do you regret coming here Hatter? Will you miss Wonderland" She asked, her voice soft. I reached over putting my hand on her cheek. Knowing somebody returns your…you know…feelings makes it a lot easier to show them. And then I put my other hand on her...other cheek.

"I won't miss Wonderland nearly as much as I would've missed you" I told her looking her straight in the eyes. She continued to stare into mine as if looking for some sort of answer. She seemed to have found it when she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me again…and hey…I wasn't going to object.

"So is this going to be a constant state for you two? I'm just asking if this is going to be something I must get used to" Carol's voice brought us back to reality and both of us grinned sheepishly.

"Well maybe not _constant." _Alice said with a wicked grin. I tried to hide mine behind my hand as Carols eyes shuttled back and forth between us.

"You really must tell me everything" she said softly. Her expression curious and amused all at once.

So we did. With her hand wrapped around mine we told her everything. About going through the Looking Glass and Alice in Wonderland and everything in between.

**Eh…could have been better but it's late and I am also writing this in part so that the category will show up on now. Apparently it doesn't until somebody writes a fic for the category.**

**Hope you liked it…R&R and all that.**

**And please write your own fics too. I want to read some and not just write them.**


	2. Chapter 2

I am just posting this so everybody knows now.

While I am probably not posting another chapter to this story I may do other Alice stories. But now we can put the stories in their proper place

In the TV section of Fanfiction there should now be a section for Alice

It may not show up yet because I don't think anybody has posted there yet.

But as soon as somebody posts their story their it will show up.

I am moving it to the Alice category now.

I reccomend everybody move thier fics over to that category. al you do is go into your mystories section of your account and when you go in toedityour story under the section called properties there is an option to change categories for the fanfic

so go do that^^

and...uh…yeah. Just wanted to inform you all of that...happy fanficcing


End file.
